


Since You Came Along

by Hclxs



Series: Playlist shuffle [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Playlist Challenge, Short One Shot, T'Challa (Marvel) Feels, T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, T'Challa survives the snap, takes place in the five year jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hclxs/pseuds/Hclxs
Summary: The snap took a lot of things from a lot of people and managing it is an extremely daunting task but somehow T'Challa helps.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/T'Challa (Marvel)
Series: Playlist shuffle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Since You Came Along

_And I hold my favorite thing  
I hold the love that you bring  
But it feels like I've opened my eyes again  
And the colors are golden and bright again  
There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong  
It's a better place since you came along  
It's a better place since you came along_

_Better Place, Rachel Platten_

Natasha sighed and sat down at the kitchen table for another night of instant noodles and a can of Monster Energy, ignoring the endless supply of paperwork for both the remaining Avengers and the origination for children orphaned because of Thanos. She took a sip from the can and stared at her noodles, remaining wasn't the right word. After finding out that the stones were destroyed Bruce went off to his lab and hasn't been seen or heard from since, Tony officially retired after Morgans birth two months ago, according to Valkyrie Thor still didn't want to be seen, Steve went back to Brooklyn and came by every few weeks and her best friend was currently on a murder spree. 

Any sort of blood relation was long lost to the horrors of the Red Room but the Avengers became the family she was missing. First Clint and Laura and then Cooper and Lila, Tony, Bruce, Steve and Thor came after New York. Nate was born and Wanda, Rhodey, Vision and Sam joined the makeshift family she had. And then Thanos happened, the dust took Laura and the kids, it took Wanda and Sam, and Thanos killed Vision and sometime after that everyone left. 

It took everything from her, expect T'Challa. 

The snap took a lot of things from a lot of people and managing it is an extremely daunting task but somehow T'Challa helped manage the weight of her world, while she helped him with his own. They weren't able so see each other much in person, he was a king and she was whatever it was she was but it certainly wasn't a queen even though Okoye thought a proposal would happen soon, they began their relationship only a few months after the accords and T'Challa granted them safety for a time. The was nearly four years ago. 

"It's late," A voice spoke from the kitchen door, startling her out of her thoughts. "You should be sleeping."

Natasha smiled as he sat down beside her. "Thought you were coming in tomorrow."

T'Challa shrugged, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "I missed you and was able to leave earlier than I first thought." 

She squeezed his hand and let out a soft sigh. "You can help with paperwork?" Natasha jokes, softly chuckling. 

"Maybe," T'Chlla spoke after a moment. "You shouldn't be handling so much.'

Natasha shrugged. "Who else would do it? And you're in charge of a country, if you can do that I'm sure I can handle the Avengers and some paperwork."

He shook his head and sighed. "I'm just saying you don't have to, not by yourself at least. Or least take better care of yourself," He gestured to the noodles. 

"At least it's not peanut butter."

T'Challa laughed. "Yeah, at least it's not peanut butter."

"I'm okay," She turned to face him and squeezed his hand again. "Really, I'm okay. You make it better." Natasha, leaned in and kissed him.

After a moment he pulled back. "Go rest, I'll make dinner." He stood up, pulling her with him. 

Natasha smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiled back before kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing but I've had writers block for awhile soooo now I'm doing a playlist thing.
> 
> Lyrics and title come from Better Place by Rachel Platten.


End file.
